Am I Wrong?
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Namjoon punya mata biru yang sewarna laut dalam; mencerminkan pemikirannya yang sedalam samudra. Apa Jungkook salah kalau Jungkook jatuh cinta? BTS Rap Monster, Jungkook.
1. Chapter 1

Am I Wrong

Cast: BTS Rap Monster, Jungkook

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Warning: OOC.

Note: A/B/O AU. Alpha Jungkook, Omega Namjoon

XXX

XXX

XXX

Jungkook terbiasa dipuji, dipuji paling tampan diantara alpha yang lain, dipuji paling cerdas, dipuji paling _hot_ diantara semuanya. Dia terbiasa mendengar –dan akhirnya dia jadi mempercayainya- kalau alpha seperti Jungkook bisa mendapatkan omega manapun yang dia inginkan.

Tapi mungkin Jungkook salah karena sudah mempercayai hal itu.

Jungkook ini meskipun tampilan luarnya gagah, tapi hatinya lembut.

Namjoon mengembalikan kotak yang waktu itu pernah Jungkook berikan, isinya cincin, "Kau sudah sangat baik sekali, tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Dan hatinya sakit sekali begitu ditolak dengan cara seperti ini.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kau bisa mencari omega yang lebih baik dariku." Jawab Namjoon.

Jungkook membeku, dengan kotak cincin di tangannya. Disitu dia menyesal kenapa dia tidak belajar cara menggombali omega sampai luluh dari Mingyu yang biasa menggombali pacar omeganya.

"Salahku apa?"

Namjoon tersenyum, dia punya lesung pipit yang membuat senyumnya makin manis, "Kau tidak salah apa apa, Jungkook."

Jungkook tidak mengerti, bukannya alpha sepertinya, segagah dia, setampan dia, secerdas dia harusnya bisa mendapatkan omega manapun yang dia mau.

XXX

"Bagaimana courtingnya?" tanya Mingyu. Sebagai sesama alpha mereka biasa mengobrol soal omega, terutama karena Mingyu orang yang hangat; dia jago mendekati orang dan membuat mereka membuka diri padanya.

"Hancur." Jawab Jungkook. Dari nada bicaranya Mingyu tahu kalau suasana hati Jungkook sedang tidak baik.

Mingyu jadi tidak bicara apa apa lagi.

Tapi kemudian Jungkook, "Salahku dimana, Gyu?"

Mingyu bingung sendiri, mana dia tahu salah Jungkook dimana kalau dia tidak tahu ceritanya. Tapi pertama tama dia harus tahu omega seperti apa yang Jungkook kejar, "Memangnya omega ini orang seperti apa."

"Kau pasti tahu kalau kau pernah lihat isi kameraku."

Untungnya Mingyu tidak kelewat pelupa sampai melupakan isi kamera Jungkook. Kebanyakan foto dari seorang rapper underground waktu perform, Jungkook fans-nya, "Runch Randa?"

"Hm."

"Runch Randa!?"

"Kau belum bertemu dengannya, kalau kau pernah bertemu dengannya di luar panggung kau pasti langsung tahu."

"T-tapi dia-"

"Dia pakai lens cokelat, tapi mata aslinya biru."

"Kau tahu darimana? Kau menyeramkan, Kook."

"Stalking."

Alpha bisa sangat menyeramkan kalau sudah jatuh cinta.

"Y-ya, kalau begitu jelas 'kan kenapa dia menolakmu. Apa kau tidak berpikir dia mau menutupi kalau dia omega."

Jungkook tidak mengerti kenapa Namjoon, omega seperti Namjoon, harus menutupi kalau dia adalah omega. Di underground sendiri omega laki laki itu bukannya tidak ada.

XXX

"Kau masih menguntitku, Jungkook." Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya, "Aku bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi."

Jungkook sembunyi di balik tembok.

"Kau bisa diadili karena kasus menguntit, Jungkook."

Dan karena Jungkook sebenarnya lemah pada omega, dia keluar dari tampat persembunyiannya.

"Kau alpha 'kan?" Tanya Namjoon.

Jungkook menunduk dalam dalam.

"Kau harus bisa terima penolakan." Kata Namjoon.

Jungkook memberanikan diri bicara, "Kau punya pacar?"

Namjoon menjawab, "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu apa salahku?"

Namjoon menghela napas.

"Kenapa kau menolak alpha sepertiku? Apa aku kurang?"

"Sudah kubilang kau bisa menemukan omega lain yang lebih baik dariku."

Mata Jungkook berwarna merah, seperti ada api yang membara di dalamnya, "Apa kau merasa kau kurang pantas sebagai seorang omega?"

Mata Namjoon berwarna biru seperti laut dalam, laut yang biasanya tenang, tapi kali ini Jungkook melihat gelombang besar di dalamnya.

"Aku benar 'kan?"

XXX

Jungkook tahu restoran cepat saji mana yang menjadi langganan Namjoon. Dia makan disana, mungkin saja dia bisa bertemu Namjoon.

Dan Namjoon muncul, "Kau ingat apa yang aku bilang soal menguntit?"

"Aku tidak menguntit, kau yang mendatangiku." Kata Jungkook. Dan itu benar, Jungkook tidak datang ke restoran ini karena mengikuti Namjoon atau tahu Namjoon mau kesini

"Tapi kau tahu aku biasa ke sini, makanya kau kesini." Kata Namjoon. Dan itu benar, Jungkook tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

"Jadi aku salah? Tapi ini 'kan tempat umum, siapapun boleh datang kesini."

Namjoon terdiam. Skak mat.

Dan Jungkook tersenyum, dia menang.

"Aku menyesal pernah menjatuhkan dompetku di kereta." Kata Namjoon, dia berbalik dan pergi.

"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" Jungkook dengan cepat menghabiskan potongan terakhir kentang gorengnya dan menyusul Namjoon.

Dompet yang jatuh di kereta itu sebenarnya alasan kenapa Jungkook bisa tahu sebanyak itu soal Namjoon. Jungkook pernah baca KTP-nya, kartu mahasiswanya, dan semua hal hal penting dan pribadi di dompet itu.

Jungkook menahan tangan Namjoon, "Jangan naik kereta, Hyung, itu tidak aman untukmu, naik mobilku saja." kata Jungkook.

Dan karena Jungkook mengembalikan dompet Namjoon itu ke langsung rumahnya, Namjoon tahu kalau Jungkook itu anak yang baik yang tidak akan berbuat macam macam padanya.

Dan anak itu sudah jelas jelas menunjukan niatan baik dengan mencoba melamarnya dengan cincin batu safir, walaupun pakai menguntit dulu.

"Kau! Kau itu masih SMA, siapa yang mengizinkanmu bawa mobil?" seru Namjoon, dia menunjuk seragam sekolah yang masih Jungkook pakai, lengkap dengan nametag bertuliskan nama Jeon Jungkook.

"Orang tuaku yang mengizinkannya. Ayo, Hyung, naik saja."

Dan Namjoon mau tidak mau ikut naik ke mobil Jungkook.

"Kau itu sebenarnya anak yang baik kalau kau bisa sedikit mengontrol kelakuan alphamu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jungkook, dia melirik ke arah Namjoon, "Merasa terintimidasi?"

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Tolong jangan jual mahal, Hyung."

"Tolong jangan mengejar aku lagi, aku tidak masalah kalau mau masih datang kalau aku naik panggung, aku juga tidak masalah kalau kau pernah baca KTP-ku dan tahu kalau aku aslinya aku ini omega, tapi jauhi aku, Jungkook, ayo kita lupakan masalah courting dan stalking-mu itu."

Jungkook diam, antara fokus atau tidak ke jalan tapi dia masih mengemudi dengan benar.

"Aku benar, Hyung."

"Apa?"

"Kau merasa kau tidak pantas jadi omega."

"Kalau kau mau membahas soal itu, aku tidak akan menjawabnya."

Jungkook belok ke SPBU, menurunkan kaca jendela dan melakukan transaksi.

Kemudian dari _glovebox*_ dia mengambil kotak cincin yang Namjoon juga pasti hapal.

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya, tapi aku mau kau paham kalau kau omega yang menarik. Aku mau kau menyimpan cincin ini kalau bukan sebagai ajakan untuk mating, mungkin sebagai pengingat kalau kau menarik, kau omega yang menarik dan aku menginginkanmu."

Namjoon terdiam.

XXX

Jungkook membawa kameranya dan membawa teman temannya waktu Runch Randa naik panggung di suatu konser underground.

Runch Randa –Namjoon- memakai cincin dari Jungkook. Orang orang berpikir mungkin cincin itu bagian dari konsep outfit panggung Runch Randa kali ini, tapi Jungkook tahu apa arti sebenarnya dari cincin itu.

Jungkook ini meski tampilan luarnya terkesan dingin, tapi hatinya lembut.

Dan hatinya sakit sekali begitu melihat Namjoon memakai cincin itu. Karena dia tahu Namjoon memakainya bukan untuk menyatakan kalau dia omega Jungkook, tapi sebagai bukti kalau dia omega yang menarik sampai ada alpha yang secara cuma cuma memberinya perhiasan.

Hatinya jadi lebih sakit lagi begitu Namjoon menatap ke arah kameranya, dan lalu berkedip.

Namjoon jahat, Jungkook lemah.

Harusnya Jungkook paham dari awal Namjoon sudah menolaknya, tapi sampai sekarang dia masih tidak mau paham juga.

Mingyu menyikutnya, dan Jungkook menurunkan kameranya, "Kau benar, Kook. Dari sini mungkin dia terlihat seperti beta biasa, tapi makin diperhatikan dia punya sesuatu yang membedakannya dari beta."

"Sudah kubilang dia itu tipe O."

"Tipe O yang lain dari tipe O yang lain."

Jungkook mengangkat kameranya lagi, "Dia tetap saja tipe O, Gyu. O yang menarik."

XXX

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu semurung ini habis nonton Runch Randa."

"Pulang sana, Mingyu." Kata Jungkook dia berjalan ke mobilnya yang diparkir bersebelahan dengan mobil Mingyu. Jungkook pergi sendiri sementara Mingyu pergi bersama beberapa temannya yang bukan teman Jungkook. Canggung rasanya kalau Jungkook tiba tiba ikut rombongan itu.

"Apa ada hal buruk an-"

Jungkook buru buru masuk ke mobil dan meninggalkan Mingyu.

Hal buruk?

Apalagi hal paling buruk yang mungkin terjadi antara Jungkook dan Namjoon selain penolakan jilid dua?

Sebenarnya ada. Yaitu, Jungkook yang masih belum mau paham juga kalau Namjoon menolaknya. Dia masih tidak ingin menyerah.

Dia masih ingin jadi alpha yang melindungi Namjoon, dia jago taekwondo jadi dia bisa melindunginya dari orang jahat dan dia bisa mengendarai mobil jadi dia bisa menyupiri Namjoon kemanapun dia mau.

Tapi itu semua tidak bisa terlaksana karena Namjoon menolaknya. Hal apa yang bisa lebih buruk dari ini?

Jungkook melihat Namjoon di halte bis.

Dia tahu sekarang apa yang lebih buruk, memilih apa dia harus menghampiri Namjoon atau pergi dan berhenti mengejar Namjoon seperti apa yang Namjoon inginkan.

Dan Namjoon benar, Jungkook tidak bisa mengontrol kelakuan alphanya; begitu Jungkook melihat Namjoon, seorang omega, sendirian malam malam di halte bis, dia otomatis menghampiri Namjoon.

Jungkook menepikan mobilnya, menurunkan kaca jendelanya dan berteriak, "Namjoon Hyung!"

Namjoon mendengarnya dan dia langsung pergi.

Jungkook turun dari mobil, berlari secepat mungkin menyusul Namjoon. Jungkook itu cepat dan Namjoon terlihat tidak benar benar berlari.

Jungkook menarik lengan Namjoon, "Jangan pergi, Hyung. Jangan menjauh dariku."

Namjoon diam, diam dan tenang seperti laut, Jungkook tidak bisa menebak akan ada badai atau tidak.

"Apa aku salah kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu?"

Namjoon tersenyum, "Kau harus bersyukur aku lemah pada anak manis yang keras kepala sepertimu. Dan kau harus bersyukur aku ketinggalan bis."

"Kau mau pulang denganku? Serius?"

XXX

Jungkook menyetir dengan bahagia, "Jadi sekarang kau sudah paham kalau kau menarik?"

"Tidak." Jawab Namjoon.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak menarik Jungkook, untuk ukuran omega aku ini buruk. Omega itu harusnya manis dan mungil, omega harusnya cantik dan aku tidak seperti itu. Aku bahkan lebih tinggi darimu. Mungkin aku pantasnya jadi beta dan jadi orang yang tidak terlalu menonjol."

"Siapa bilang kau tidak manis?" tanya Jungkook, "Aku juga tidak keberatan kalau kau lebih tinggi dariku, aku masih muda jadi aku pasti akan tambah tinggi, tunggu saja."

Namjoon tertawa kecil.

"Kau cantik. Pemikiranmu yang dalam itu cantik dan kau menuangkannya ke dalam lirik dengan sangat cantik."

Namjoon melihat ke luar jendela mobil, menghindari bertatapan dengan Jungkook, "Kau terlalu banyak bilang cantik. Terdengar seperti kau merencanakannya, seperti itu tidak datang dari hati, Jungkook."

Mereka diam.

"Cincin itu, Hyung." Jungkook berdehem, dia tidak tahu tepat atau tidak kalau dia membahas hal ini sekarang, "Kenapa kau memakainya?"

"Kau memberiku dua opsi tentang cincin ini, Jungkook, dan aku memilih opsi pertama."

XXX

XXX

XXX

*= laci kecil di dashboard, untuk menyimpan dokumen.

Note: inspirasi terbesarnya adalah lirik paling awal Am I Wrong dan aku jatuh cinta pada Namjoon disana.


	2. Note

Halo.

Aku sayang O!Joon.

Aku pikir Jungkook yang kata orang sempurna sebenarnya tidak sempurna. Aku pikir dia rada rada, tapi justru itu!

Terimakasih.


End file.
